


Свидание

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, alternative history
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роммель приезжает в Каир, Лоуренс готовит горячую встречу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего святого: на крупицу правды добавили немного слухов, заправили фантазией, смешали, но не взбалтывали.

Мотоцикл увернулся от умирающей лошади, уже давно сбитой, легко втиснулся в щель между роллс-ройсами и, лихо развернувшись, замер у входа в «Шепардс». Человек в штатском костюме и длинном кожаном пальто ловко соскочил с него. К нему тут же метнулся дежуривший у колонны мальчишка-торговец газетами.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Фокс. Газету? Миссия Кондор давно вас ждет. 

Мистер Фокс улыбнулся и вместо денег небрежно передал мальчику ключи от зажигания.

— Номер забронирован?

— Лучший номер, лучшего отеля, господин...

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Полдня? Несколько часов? Кто знает. Я подам сигнал.

— Позаботься о мотоцикле.

Мистер Фокс, еще не старый, но вступивший в тот зрелый возраст, когда уже не солидно лихачить на мотоциклах, быстро пересек мраморный вестибюль, краем глаза отмечая и новый купол цветного стекла, и черную лестницу с кариатидами.

После Александрии, после изнурительной дороги по пустыни, кариатиды, пожалуй, уже перебор. Сейчас бы принять ванну и выпить чего-нибудь покрепче со льдом. Чтобы убрать из глотки запах гари — над Нилом стелился смог: то англичане и американцы жгли документы, опасаясь со дня на день немцев.

Вернее одного немца.

Мистера Фокса провели в роскошные апартаменты — несколько просторных комнат, уставленных с нарочитым расточительством. Зачем ему все это для деловой встречи? Ну или почти для деловой встречи.

Мистер Фокс скинул пальто и, дальше раздеваясь на ходу, двинулся к ванной комнате. Пальто в июле — не лучшая его идея, костюм хоть выжимай от пота, а на коже все равно скрипел песок. 

Если его арестуют в ванне, в мыльной пене — это взорвет все газеты мира, сведет с ума публику, в том числе и фюрера. Особенно, если опубликуют фотографии отделанной мрамором комнаты с хрустальной люстрой, позолоченными бра и зеркалом во всю стену.

Мистер Фокс усмехнулся, откидывая голову на бортик. Прикрыл глаза, представляя, как перекосит первые лица от такого фортеля. Вода успокаивала и укачивала, нежнее дюн и скользящего по ним мотоцикла.

Тихий англичанин в плотном темном костюме появился незаметно, как джинн из бутылки: ни щелчка двери, ни звука лифта, ни бойкой благодарности портье за чаевые, ни шагов — ничего. 

— Как добрался, Фенек?

Тихий мелодичный голос. Ровный и без эмоций.

— Неплохо. С ветерком.

С очень горячим ветерком, если уж говорить честно.

— И тебя так просто пропустили?

Как его пропустили, рассказать хочется нестерпимо, до зуда. А самое обидное, что больше некому.

— Назвал свое имя. Сказал, что собираюсь отшлепать англичан по мягкому месту.

— Так и сказал?

Мистер Фокс лениво закинул руку на бортик.

— Томми считали, что я так шучу, а египетские собаки — еще те продажные суки — счастливо скалились. Обратно, к счастью, самолетом. Подбросят ваши египетские друзья. Умеете вы выбирать себе союзников, которые работают на врага.

Невыносимый англичанин пожал плечами.

— Они хотят самоуправления.

— Как будто они умеют самостоятельно управлять! Нет, некоторым народам нужен поводырь, — Кулак мистера Фокса ударил о воду, поднимая брызги, и англичанин отступил на шаг. — Тебе разве не жарко?

— Предлагаешь мне принять ванну тоже? 

— Почему нет? Вода прохладная — ничего лучше не придумаешь. 

Англичанин, скептично улыбнувшись, переступил с ноги на ногу. И в голове у мистера Фокса щелкнул переключатель. Одним рывком он поднялся, перешагнул через бортик, оставляя мокрые следы на полу, схватил гостя в охапку и впечатал его в мраморную стенку.

— Я не полотенце, оно чуть правее, — голос англичанина прозвучал полузадушено. Но от этого не менее иронично. Он едва доставал мистеру Фоксу до уха, а его губы дотягивались до адамова яблока, не выше. Слова он произносил в шею, и каждое вызывало свою волну мурашек. — Мой костюм теперь мокрый. 

— Высохнет в таком-то аду, — мистер Фокс наклонил голову и лизнул кожу, просвет между воротом рубашки и линией светлых волос; англичанин ожидаемо вздрогнул. — Так что ты говорил о самоуправлении египтян?

Англичанин — мистер Фокс даже в мыслях не обращался к нему по имени, зачем, если оно фальшивое? — запрокинул голову, подставляя шею, и даже позволил снять пиджак.

Но бросить его на пол, в небольшую лужицу воды — не дал.

— Ты варвар.

— Да, у меня нет в роду аристократов. 

— Зато у тебя есть чудесная спальня. Там вести беседы удобнее. И не только их…

Мистер Фокс заткнул одной ладонью англичанину рот, а второй расстегнул брюки.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Чтобы ответить, англичанину пришлось прихватить большой палец с зубами. Только после этого мистер Фокс ослабил хватку.

— Нам не по семнадцать лет… черт…

Договорить он не успел, потому что мистер Фокс высвободил член англичанина, обхватил своей ладонью и проехался кулаком по всей длине.

— Давай, оксфордский мальчик, — он знал, что его губы щекотали мочку, и что англичанин всегда шипит сквозь зубы, если ему говорить на ухо, а лучше дуть, — выругайся, покажи, чему тебя научили «томми» в казармах.

Англичанин фыркнул, будто никто его не ласкал там, и невозмутимо принялся раздеваться. Да-да, пока мистер Фокс, чертыхаясь, работал рукой, тот аккуратно складывал одежду и даже не сбил дыхание. Разве что мечтательно улыбался, и чем шире расходились уголки губ, тем сильней заводился мистер Фокс, а мистер Фокс-младший поднимался, как стрелка компаса. Лицо англичанина, неприметное, отличное для шпика, менялось при улыбке. Странно, ничего же особого: белобрысый, бледный, но с яркими, пронзительно яркими голубыми глазами — будто солнечный луч брызнул на поле анютиных глазок в чаще леса. Нескладные пропорции, голова кажется большой для такого роста. Острые коленки. Несовершенное совершенство. Невыносимое.

Мистер Фокс развернул его и подтолкнул к раковине. Шлепнул по пояснице, заставляя прогнуться, развел ягодицы. Стон подтвердил, что все в порядке и медлить не стоит. Но медленно он бы и не смог: от вздрагивающей под руками спины яйца поджимались и перехватывало в горле. Англичанин, наконец-то, взмок, волосы потемнели, и от шеи потекла, повторяя линию позвоночника, капля. Мистер Фокс подхватил ее большим пальцем и сразу прихватил кожу губами. Англичанин уронил голову на сцепленные руки, лежащие на раковине, подставляясь сам: вжался в мистера Фокса и потерся, как здоровый кот.

— Каждый может укротить льва? — мистер Фокс легко прикусил загривок. 

— Уж лиса точно, — выдохнул англичанин. Их обоих изрядно потряхивало, а он еще мог иронизировать. Не порядок. Мистер Фокс, желая наказать, вломился в англичанина без дальнейшей подготовки — все равно тот любил пожестче. Англичанин коротко вскрикнул и выдал отборную брань, которой было не стыдно щегольнуть в бараке новобранцев или в порту при грузчиках. Мистер Фокс усилием воли остановился, хотя теряющий цивилизованность англичанин заводил не хуже улыбки, ладонями прошелся по лопаткам и когда англичанин сам поддался к нему, начал двигаться.

Жарко. Первое что понял мистер Фокс, как только перестал сдерживаться. В пустыни в самый солнцепек и то прохладнее. Хамсин в сравнении — прохладный бриз.

Быстро. Быстрее, чем прорыв в Тобрук. Тот волшебный миг, когда саперы разминировали путь, и танки хлынули в пробоину.

Сладко. Слаще, чем шоколадные медведи, сахарная пудра и эклеры. 

Податливый — враг? — любовник чертыхнулся, и мистера Фокса накрыло взрывной волной и контузило осколками снарядов. Англичанин кончил следом, выплескивая сперму на загорелую ладонь мистера Фокса — взбитые сливки к Захеру — вызывающе.

И они все-таки перешли в спальню.

— А Кох пишет, что у тебя нет никакой личной жизни, — хмыкнул англичанин, когда мистер Фикс налил себе бренди со льдом и присоединился к нему. — Что ты женат на работе.

Он читает немецкие газеты. Хотя было бы странно, если бы не читал. Но он читает про мистера Фокса.

— Это ты женат на работе. А у меня есть семья, — огрызнулся мистер Фокс. — А Кох не врет, в армии у меня нет времени на личную жизнь. 

Англичанин перевернулся на бок, глядя в глаза мистеру Фоксу. 

— А как же чудесный слух о графе Алмаши?

Мистер Фокс оторвался от бренди со льдом. Поставил стакан аккуратно на тумбочку. После чего опрокинул англичанина на лопатки, обхватывая ладонями горло. Не сдавливая, но намекая.

— Это второй круг? — Англичанин выглядел, как сама невинность. — Или это попытка узнать мои источники?

— Как будто есть толк применять к тебе пытку, — усмехнулся мистер Фокс. — А слухи… по слухам, я забронировал номер в Каире. Но официально-то меня здесь нет. 

Он ткнулся губами в плечо, но англичанин игру не поддержал.

— И не будет. Я не позволю.

— Что?

Англичанин смотрел совершенно серьезно — мистер Фокс секунд на пять даже поверил той старой легенде о нем.

— Я тебе не позволю. Думаешь, никто не знает про мальчика-газетчика, про пилота самолета? Про условный сигнал — стук в дверь: два долгих удара, три коротких и наоборот, 73 в коде Морзе, то есть наилучшие пожелания. — Англичанин запнулся и добавил уже с сожалением: — Египтяне в самом деле хотят от нас избавиться.

Пальцы мистера Фокса разжались.

— Ты чересчур многое знаешь.

— На второй круг мы вряд ли вырулим, — вздохнул англичанин.

— Нам не по семнадцать лет… — мистер Фокс остановился, прислушиваясь.

В дверь стучали. Два долгих удара три коротких, три коротких и снова два долгих.

Мистер Фокс подорвался, сметая локтем стакан с бренди. Заметался по комнате, лихорадочно отыскивая и надевая одежду, раскиданную по всем комнатам: от входной двери до ванной. А англичанин, не думая одеваться, со всей своей национальной бесстыдностью, дошел с ним до пальто. 

Мистер Фокс не выдержал:

— Почему ты меня отпускаешь? Ведь ваш премьер хотел бы видеть меня мертвым.

Англичанин сглотнул. Кадык дернулся, и как привязанный за ним дернулся и мистер Фокс-младший. Вот тебе и «не семнадцать лет».

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, — бесстрастно проговорил англичанин. — Вернее что ты собираешься сделать. Убить Гитлера.

Мистер Фокс побледнел. И слабо кивнул.

— Тогда мы больше не увидимся, — тихо произнес англичанин. 

Мистер Фокс схватил его за запястье и яростно заговорил:

— Увидимся! Обязательно! Если не здесь, то там!

— А если нет никакого там? — прошипел с не меньшой яростью англичанин, выдернув руку.

Мистер Фокс мотнул головой, отбрасывая настолько абсурдную мысль. Гнев потух, отпустило.

— Если я останусь жив. Пообещай…

— Даю слово. С тобой будут обсуждать капитуляцию. 

Мистер Фокс по привычке вскинул руку, перед тем как выйти в коридор. Уже у лифта повернулся:

— Почему Фенек?

У чертового, несносного, прекрасного англичанина на все был готов ответ:

— Арабы так называют лис.

 

***

Полгода спустя англичанин прочитал в газете, что народный герой и фельдмаршал Роммель умер, прикрывая собой фюрера. 

Но последнего это не спасло.


End file.
